


I love you

by Ginny_Lovegood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheesy, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Lovegood/pseuds/Ginny_Lovegood
Summary: Here it is, the cheesiest fic to grace this fandom.(Side Note: Yes, I tried to make this as cheesy as I possibly could)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Crackfic War





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plutonium7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonium7/gifts).



"Potter." Said Draco, walking into the Room of Requirement. "What do you want?"

"I love you, Draco-" Harry started, when suddenly the door burst of its hinges.

"Lucius' boy..." The Dark Lord whispered.

"Voldemort?" Asked Harry, annoyed, as you-know-who dragged Draco out of the room.

"Harry!" Draco shouted.

"I must save my damsel in distress!" Said Harry, grabbing the invisibility cloak from where it sat in the corner of the room, and he draped it over his shoulders like a cape.

Harry sprinted, invisible, to where Moldy Voldy was dragging his crush down the stairs. 

"Stop right there!" Harry shouted.

"Who said that?" Asked Voldemort. Harry pulled out his wand and casted his patronus. Somehow, the spell combined with his undenyingly strong love for the boy in the Dark Lord's clutches caused the patronus to fill the room with blindingly white light.

"Drop the boy." Said the patronus in a loud, scary voice.

Voldemort obliged, fear in his usually fear-inducing face, and disapparated with a flick of his cloak.

"Who's there?" Draco asked.

Harry pulled off his cloak.

"My hero!" Said Draco, tackling him to the ground.

"Does that mean you love me?" Harry asked teasingly.

"I love you." Said Draco, pushing his lips on to Harry's.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Running a speakeasy isn’t all it’s cut out to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262537) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
